5B
5B (or rather by his android "name" Low Conflict RELL Unit-5B) is a new addition to the Nightloid member roster, and one of the first characters of the RELL Project arc in the Nightcore story. Design General In general, 5B appears to have dark red/black hair tied in a long ponytail. He has teal eyes, along with an unblemished peach skin tone. N!GHTLOID/"After Human" design In this design, 5B wears a black, pinstripe patterned formal shirt under a light sand-colored overcoat. He also wears simple black pants; his footwear consists simply of dark blue sneakers. 5B additionally wears a pair of goggles, a white necktie and a blue silk long scarf as accessories in this design. Alternate/RELL design In this design, 5B wears the standard-issue RELL uniform: a black uniform coat and pants (both with gold trims), and while not part of the uniform, topped with a dark navy blue overcoat. His footwear simply consists of knee-length, plain black boots. He wears a different pair of goggles, now black with gold frames. History In early July 2017, Beatrice (the creator) had an idea to put in a story arc in the Nightloid story. Taking a few inspirations from the then-new videogame NieR: Automata and one of Beatrice's favorite concept bands, Daft Punk; the story arc was finally decided to be about an army of androids built to defend the Earth alongside human soldiers, the androids referred to as RELL. As of mid-July 2017, the RELL concept project has been in mid-development, with the eponymous 5B being one of the first characters of the story arc. Personality 5B is usually seen as highly mysterious by other people around him. Though he only lived with humans for only two years so far, he isn't hesitant to be easily sociable around both humans and androids; often using cheesy puns and jokes while talking to his friends. 5B's personality is somehow similar of an average 16-year old (or so). He often tries to fit in with the other Nightcore Kids, which proves to be successful. He is indeed aware of his existence as a RELL unit, and somehow he takes guilt in it. Background/Lore Main/Nightcore Series Lore Low Conflict RELL Unit-5B was built and revealed to the public in mid-2X75, along with 53 other RELL units. Their release was met with positive responses by the public, but a small amount of people—anti-robot activists—opposed the RELL, claiming that they would render human soldiers obsolete and unemployed. Each RELL, including 5B, was built-in with an unique personality programming that differed for each unit, but this certain programming prevented them from having free lives. Most likely because of the Nightcore Virus, 5B's programming defected and desired to join the humans. With the help of fellow Low Conflict RELL Unit, 3A "Augustine", 5B successfully escaped the RELL Project; while 3A claims that 5B was "sabotaged and destroyed by anti-robot activists", ergo, making them a scapegoat in his cover story. As a response to this, the main developers and scientists in the RELL project quickly built a new 5B unit to replace the "original" 5B, and in addition altering the memories and minds of every remaining RELL unit to forget the "original" 5B, "pasting" the appearance of the clone 5B in his place. Two years pass, and 5B lives a normal, quiet life as a high school student in a municipal high school in Capaciti, Shimmer Island (the defining setting of the story). He is not seen until much later, when he joins the "Nightcore Kids" (plus Aubrey) while trying to escape Capaciti. Voice tba Additional info Literacy *'Literacy Type: '''Above-Average *'Laterality/Writing Hand:''' Left Relationships tba Trivia *His designation's short form, 5B, may be a wordplay; as 5 in Roman numerals translates to V, ergo, his "human" name is implied to be Phoebe, an approximate phonetic spelling of VB. *Although androids do not need to eat, 5B favors marshmallow chocolate cookies. Appearances Along with Aubrey de Laurijn, will appear as new additions to the "Nightcore Kids" in the second part of the main Nightloid story. Gallery tba Category:Original Category:Male Category:Characters by Kellysinaga Category:Voice from YOHIOloid Category:Fanloid Category:Nightloid